


I'm sorry Felix

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, ghost au, ghost marzia, not realizing your dead, ooc charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: Marzia shook as she cried. Her arms wrapped around Signe's middle. The snow stopped falling."I'm sorry Felix."Everything turned white as Signe felt hot tears roll down her face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay self-promotion time. My Instagram is @sxnder.nights, I make edits on there and I would appreciate if you would go follow me there. If you do let me know and I'll follow you back :D Anyways I got this idea from supernatural. For Christmas I had gotten the supernatural anime. I was watching it and one episode, Roadkill, stuck out at me. So this is based off of that episode. Enjoy!

"Felix are you sure we weren't suppose to turn back there?" Marzia asked as she shot a glance over at Felix.

 

"Marzia, I know how to read a map. I'm positive that we are on the 195." Felix looked up from the map and looked out of the window. A passing sign showed the numbers 58. "Umm maybe we made a wrong turn but we should-" he passed as he looked down at the map, he flipped it to the right side and scanned it once more. "get onto it in about 20 miles." Marzia groaned and rolled her eyes as she continued to drive. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Marzia let out a shriek as a man ran out onto the road. She yanked the car wheel trying to avoid hitting the man. The car swiveled off of the road and started to fly by trees and bushes. Marzia looked up to see a pole approaching rapidly. Her eyes widened and she screamed again as the car hit the pole.

 

Marzia eyes fluttered open as she looked around. Felix was gone and the drivers door was crushed in, making it impossible to open it up with human strength. Marzia crawled over to the passengers side and opened it up. She fell out of the car and onto the snow. She hastily stood up and made a 180 looking for Felix. She let out a scream of his name and heard her voice echo. She started to silently cry as she frantically ran around looking for her lover. She came upon a house after about ten minutes of looking for Felix. She called out through the broken glass of the window and when she deemed that there was no one in there she opened the door. She saw a foot and looked up and screamed. A man in a robe with bright red eyes stared back at her. She started to run and the creature started to chase after her. 

 

**************

 

"Amy, I have a bad feeling about this." Signe said as she propped her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

 

"Now your saying that?" Amy shot a glare at Signe and brought her eyes back to the journal that she was holding.

 

"Well-" Signe looked up from the journal but she cut her sentence short with a shriek of "Amy!" as she saw a woman run out onto the street. Amy swerved the car around the woman and brought it to a stop. The woman ran up to Signe's side of the car and stared frantically saying something about her husband. Signe rolled down the window and smiled at the woman.

 

**************

 

"I know it sounds crazy but- The car was right here!" Marzia made a motion to were a fresh layer of snow was falling. "I'm not crazy! I-"

 

"Marzia, calm down. We believe you. We'll help you find your husband." Signe told Marzia as Amy went to the pole and it. She touched a dark brown spot that was old and gross.

 

"Well this indent looks pretty fresh so I guess your not lying." Amy said as she started walking into the forest. "We should start looking for your husband."

 

*************

 

Amy, Signe, and Marzia stopped in front of the old house that Marzia encountered the creature. Amy looked at Signe and Signe nodded as they started to walk towards the front door of the house.

 

"Wait, so you guys are telling me that ghosts and goblins actually exist?" Marzia asked. Amy and Signe had told Marzia about spirits and about what had happened on the road. They told her that the man that she saw on the road was the ghost of a man named Mark. Mark had died 15 years ago after someone had hit him with their car. They told her that he appeared on the anniversary of his death trying to get revenge on the person who killed him. They told her that her and Felix had gotten unlucky and had been driving on the road as he had appeared and crashed trying not to hit him.

 

"Yep they do, and if you keep standing there we won't be able to get rid of this ghost and he'll keep making people crash." Amy said as she opened the door for Marzia and Signe.

 

************

 

Amy called out for Marzia and Signe as she looked up into the darkness that poured out of the attic. Marzia and Signe came into the room and stared up into the attic with Amy.

 

"Want to find out whats up there?" Amy asked.

 

"Not really." Signe replied as Amy started to climb up the ladder that had unfolded when Amy opened up the hatch.

 

"Wow, get a load of this guys." Amy said as she stood up. A man was hanging from the ceiling. A noose was wrapped around his neck and he was slowly swinging from side to side. He had a over sized shirt on and Signe could see the edge of boxers poking out from under the shirt. Amy picked up a note that she had saw on the floor and started to read it out loud.

 

_Dear Ethan,_

_I love you so much that words can not describe. I just wanted to let you know that you are loved and that you will be continued being loved for the rest of your life. Even though our love is not approved of, I still love you with all of my heart and nothing could ever change that._

 

_Your loving husband,_

_Mark xoxoxox_

 

There was a photo taped to the back of the note. It was a picture of a man with red hair hugging a man with blue hair waist. They were both smiling brightly and the man with the blue hair was holding up his hand to his heart. There was a golden band on his ring finger. Amy scanned the rest of the photo and noticed that the man with the red hair also had a golden ring on his hand. The hand with the band was resting on the blue haired man's hip. The other arm wrapped around his waist and was holding him close to himself. 

 

Amy showed the photo to the duo behind her and she could see tears start to form in Marzia and Signe's eyes. The heartbreak that the felt showed. Signe looked up at the corpse in front of them and looked back at the photo.

 

"This must be Ethan." She stated. Amy nodded in agreement.

 

"Well we need to find Mark's corpse so we can put his ghost to rest, Signe do you have any idea of where he will be buried?" Amy asked.

 

"Well I read in a book that people around here usually mark people's graves by planting a tree as a sort of grave marker."

 

"Well we should better get started digging." Amy said as she went to exit the house.

 

*****************

 

"Guys I think we found him." Amy stared at the corpse as Signe and Marzia walked up behind her to get a look. Signe hummed as she threw the salt over the body. Amy poured the gasoline on him and took out her lighted. She picked up a stick from off of the ground and set it on fire. She threw it onto the body and it caught on fire. "Welp that job is done."

Amy and Signe stood up and started to walk to the car, Marzia following behind them.

 

"Umm guys, don't we have to find Felix?" Marzia asked.

 

Amy and Signe froze and Amy walked off to the trunk of the car.

 

"Marzia, theres something that we have to tell you. Your not alive anymore Marzia." Marzia froze in place and stared at Signe. 

 

"What? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

 

"You died 15 years ago when you crashed the car into the pole. Felix is alive, he was the only one who DID make it out alive." Signe told Marzia.

 

*****************

 

"Go ahead and have a look Marzia." Amy told her. Marzia walked up the window and sitting on the couch was an older Felix. He had glasses on and was wearing a robe. The fire place was on and on the mantel above it was an assortment of pictures. One of them was a picture of a younger Felix and Marzia. A woman walked up behind Felix and wrapped her arms around Felix. Marzia felt her heart shatter at the sight. Tears streamed down her face and she covered her mouth with her hands.

 

"Is-Is that his wife?" She asked the pair. Signe nodded and turned around to have her back face Marzia. Snow started to fall. "H-How is that possible? Felix and I were just driving together yesterday!"

 

"Marzia, because your a ghost time freezes for you." Signe told her. At that moment everything froze. The snow stopped in mid-air and the fire stopped flickering. The tear drops that were falling down from Felix's face froze in the air. "Marzia, you need to say good-bye to Felix. He's said good-bye to you a long time ago. Once you do you'll go to a much better place than this."

 

Signe felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and Marzia placed her head on Signe's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Felix, I love you." Signe felt Marzia's arms tighten around her waist. "Good-bye Felix." A flash of white appeared and Signe felt the arms around her disappear. Signe looked around and saw Marzia no where to be. The snow had started to fall again and the fire started to flicker. Signe felt the wind begin to whip again as she walked back to the car. She hopped in and Amy began to drive. Signe looked back and sighed.

 

"So, where are we going next?"


End file.
